Blue Moon
by karmawatgoesaroundcomesaround
Summary: The first to speak was Aro, “Welcome guests to Voltera, it is so good to see you all again.” Aro’s head snapped over to me.“Now, I have someone I would like you all to meet, Bella this is the Canadian nomad clan, nomads this is Isabella...
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

I stood in the large cavernous room, perfectly round like a huge castle turret the walls were covered in curving stone, the high up windows only just letting in a tiny bit of light. Aro, Caius and Marcus took their seats on the immense throne like chairs that stood as the centre pieces of the room. We were waiting for our new guests and Aro said he wanted to show me off as his new prize, it was rather flattering but it was embarrassing to be classed as one of his trophies.

The clan filtered into the room and we immediately fell silent. The first to speak was Aro, "Welcome guests to Voltera, it is so good to see you all again." He was very calm and had spoken these words repetitively over the centuries. The group moved forward. There was a ripped brunette man who seemed to be the leader he held his hand out to Aro. His face was sharply angled and he had a square jaw, he was extremely handsome he had the same piercing blood red eyes that every other vampire had. The others looked very scared but that was to be expected.

Aro's head snapped over to me.

"Now, I have someone I would like you all to meet, Bella this is the Canadian nomad clan, nomads this is Isabella. My newly acquired talent." I pushed back my hood and tried to act confident.

"Hello, I am Isabella" I announced, staring at a point on the back wall.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Isabella, so why does Aro regard you so highly?" was his simple reply.


	2. The night it all began 1

**The night it all began…**

"_Remember how I decided that I wanted you to not ignore my birthday?" I asked, hoping it wasn't to clear that I was trying to distract him._

"_Yes" he agreed, wary._

"_Well, I was thinking, since it's still my birthday, that I'd like you to kiss me again."_

"_You're greedy tonight"_

_(New moon piece)_

The kiss started the same as normal, he held back and I pushed for more but there was something about it a desperation or a time limit like something was about to happen. I traced his bottom lip and I felt him shudder on top of me, he pulled back a small way and I whimpered. Suddenly his lips crashed down on mine he allowed me access to his mouth and we explored each others mouths, we pulled apart for a needed breath and I saw something in his eyes. They weren't just black there was something more to them something different.

We began exploring each others bodies too. I realised what I saw in his eyes then, he had snapped, there was that lust and excitement he so rigidly disciplined.

I went for the buttons on his shirt as soon as the realisation sunk in, he didn't stop me I struggled with the first button in my rush but when I was done he shrugged out of his shirt throwing it somewhere into the darkened room. "I love you Bella" he whispered over and over again.

"Look what I did to you Bella!" he shouted.

"I can see it" I shrugged.

"I can't stand this I've hurt you and I promised I never would" he looked like he was going to break down; he sunk down to the floor.

"Edward stop this and stop it now!" I snapped.

"No Bella. You're going to let me get away with this. I'm a monster." His eyes were pained as he looked over my bruised and battered body. "I hurt you Bella."

I looked hideous my body was decorated with yellow, purple and blue splotches. I leaned down to touch his face but he pulled away to quickly for me to see, he was on the other side of the room glaring at his feet.

"Bella, you deserve someone better. Someone human."

"No!" I yelled stubbornly.

The next few days of school were torture Edward was distant; Alice still hadn't come back after my disastrous birthday. Today I was planning to talk to him demand to know what was going on. When I pulled up in front of the house his silver Volvo was in the drive I was happy to see him but I knew he wouldn't be any different.

"Bella I need to talk to you"…

**Ok, so that's what happened before he left and that's another reason why he left, I know its short but making it longer would have dragged it too much I think. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything all rights go to the amazing Stephanie Meyer.**

**Please review I love to hear it good or bad.**

**.xOx **


	3. What the Fuck? 2

**What the Fuck?**

_Flashback…I stared at the inoffensive white stick. That was all I could do. This was impossible, vampires can't have kids. I was interrupted from my thoughts by Angela. _

"_Bella what does it say?" she whined._

"_I think it's broken or faulty, it can't be right" I pushed myself up from the floor._

_Ang had called yesterday she knew something was up and when she heard my voice she was over at my house in seconds…end flashback._

I couldn't help thinking about that time in my life it just kept popping back up no matter how hard I tried to keep it stuffed into the vault of things I never wanted to revisit. I walked out of the castle turret after meeting more of Aro's old friends. Aro had fallen in love with my son Ej and ever since him and the Volturi had taken care of us. I became a member of the guard and helped Aro when he needed it.

"Momma!" he yelled running full throttle towards me. His chocolate brown hair spiked up windblown with his speed, his green eyes were filled so deeply with love and his rosy cheeks were getting redder by the second.

"Baby!" I yelled back scooping him up in my cold stone arms and swinging him around softly before squeezing him tightly to my chest.

"I missed you momma, where have you been?" he asked curiosity flaring in his tone.

"Baby, you know I had a meeting with Grandpa Aro" I tried to sound reassuring.

"Oh, but that means we can play now? Ay, you promised" he whined.

"Of course, baby anything you want" it was hard to say no to him when he pouted that way.

"Yeah!" he jumped out of my arms and towed me down the hallway.

"So, did you have fun with Gianna?" I asked.

"Yeah I guess so" he sighed.

"Well let's get you back home" I put him down, and he walked gracefully beside me. He looked much to small to be able to walk so easily but he had grown so quickly, it had been 7 months since Edward left and Ej already looked like a small 3 year old.

The day after I found out about being pregnant I knew I had to leave I had to protect Charlie.

_Flashback…I hadn't been sure where I was going until I was there. The grand white house stood tall and strong in front of me it was beautiful but still empty I don't know why I came here. I climbed slowly back into the cab of my truck when I saw a figure coming towards me. I would now the look anywhere he was a vampire. _

"_Excuse me?" he asked softly._

"_Yes?" I replied a bit of fear leaking into my voice._

"_What are you doing here" he dark red eyes pierced through to my soul. _

"_I don't really know" I sighed._

"_You're upset. Are you ok?" I was so afraid; I always thought that normal vampires wouldn't be as nice and as human as this vampire seemed to be._

"_I'm pregnant" I blurted out like word vomit. "to…to a vampire" Why was I telling a stranger this? There was defiantly something wrong with me maybe it was the hormones. _

"_Oh" he looked confused._

"_Wait you believe me, you don't think I'm insane?" I asked._

"_I have a gift for knowing when people are lying and you are absolutely telling the truth all though you still don't totally believe it yourself." He looked at me questioningly._

The guy that found me was known as William, he brought me to the Volturi and my new life.

"Are you hungry bubs?" I wondered into the kitchen as he took a seat at the table to watch me. He preferred human food to blood and honestly if I had a choice I would eat human food too. The Volturi had changed me immediately after my son had been removed from my stomach.

The only reason I think Aro let me live was his curiosity of the child I was carrying but I felt a little guilty for not going to find Edward. I didn't really want him trying to get back with me because we had a kid, I wanted Ej to know his father but I don't think I could handle that.

I had a strange amount of control for a young vampire I managed to walk and live among humans and I never needed to worry about killing them or my son for that matter. I hunted the way the Cullen's did very 2 weeks or so I would leave the city and go hunting in the forests nearby. The idea of drinking human blood when there was another way felt disgusting and monstrous to me.

I had to go back and talk with Aro again tomorrow he was helping me with my ability, training my shield to co-operate.

I tucked Ej into bed when it began to get dark.

"Momma will you stay with me tonight?" he pouted and I couldn't refuse him.

"Ok scoot over" I slid next to him keeping the blanket between us he snuggled close to me and feel asleep instantly.

I thought about Edward during the night wishing I could just see him whether he loved me or not just to see him again. My chest didn't ach the way it had when I was human, but the pain was still there, he was fundamental to my survival.

I walked calmly into the Volturi castle and went straight to Gianna's desk to keep out of the public eye I normally took the drains but it was an overcast day today so I thought it would be nice.

"Ok bubs be good for Gianna, I will be back in an hour or so ok" I bent down to his level with my hands on his shoulders as Gianna watched from behind.

"Ok momma, I love you" he kissed me sweetly on the cheek and I did the same.

I walked confidently into Aro's office.

"Ah, my Bella how are you doing today" he greeted me rising up from behind his desk and floating over to me to kiss my cheek.

"Hello Aro, I'm good thank you for asking" I kissed his papery cheek.

"Now are you ready for our lesson?" Before I could answer Jane flitted into the room.

"Master, there is someone here to see you and your brothers and he is awaiting you in the meeting room" she smiled mischievously.

"I will be over in a minute. Bella dear will you come too?" he asked as he followed Jane from the room.

I pulled on my cloak and slid into the meeting room pulling the hood up over my face, everyone was already gathered so I waited patiently by the door encase I was needed.

A velvety voice spoke smoothly and I knew of only one person who spoke with such articulation. "Aro, Caius, Marcus, I have a favour to ask of you" He greeted them with nod as he said their names.

"And what is that young friend?" Aro asked confusion written plainly across his face.

"I would like you to end my life" I stopped breathing hearing the words over and over in my mind.

_I would like you to end my life._

_End my life. End my life. End my life._

**So, what do you think? I think it's better than the first time I wrote it. The next chapter will be in Edwards POV and what he's been going through all the time away from Bella and why he wants to die. Got any ideas? Have a guess.**

**I don't own anything all rights go to SM.**

**Review Please. Bad or good don't hold back.**

**.xOx **


	4. Without him there is no living 3

**End my life…**

**EPOV**

…Bella…

…Bella…

…Bella…

No matter how hard I tried, no matter what I did she was always in the forefront of my mind.

I couldn't take it anymore being separated from Bella was like a huge hole had been punched threw my chest. My heart hasn't beaten for more than 90 years but this was different like my heart was gone altogether. I was standing below her window still not sure what to do. Would she be awake? Would she tell me to get lost? Did she still love me? So many questions I guess the best way to find out is to make my move.

I could here the incoherent thoughts of Charlie up in his room as I sprung lightly up the tree in the backyard, her window was closed. I looked in hoping to catch a glimpse of her when Charlie's thoughts caught my attention again.

_Bella was standing there a pained look in her eyes as she ran from Charlie he kept following her hoping to catch up but she was always just out of her grasp…_

I had no idea what the dream meant as Charlie was still stuck in his dream and his thoughts were a blur, back and forth nothing really making sense. I pried the window open and I could feel it hadn't been opened in a long time I slid in slowly making no sound at all.

I scanned the room. No one. Then it hit me her scent was so diluted she hadn't been here in over 6 months. My mind jumped straight to the worst case scenario picturing her still lifeless body. Where was she? What had I done? This was my entire fault. I acted quickly, bolting out the window and straight to the centre of town. The police station was empty, there weren't enough police in forks to do a night shift as well, I broke the lock easily in too much of a rush to do anything less obvious. I moved as fast as I could through the building. Charlie's office was covered in case files I picked up the top one scared to open it.

'BELLA' was printed clearly on top and I knew what was inside but it was so hard to look.

'Victim's truck was found at the Cullen house. After being missing for 12 hours police chief Swan called her in missing, no reports have come through of her where abouts.'

I knew what it meant, she was dead and no one wanted to come to terms with it, the folder contained more information about times and dates. It also contained a gorgeous picture of Bella and she looked absolutely radiant.

I knew that as soon as those words hit me I was going to the Volturi and that Alice wouldn't be far behind me. I had to act quickly…

_No reports have come through of her where abouts._

BPOV

End his life there was no life without Edward, he couldn't die there was no way I could allow this to happen, but what could I do Edward didn't want me anymore. I knew what Aro wanted me for, I was dying to flee the room but I slowly pushed my shield out and around the sparks of the Volturi. I covered Aro, Caius and Marcus first just concentrating on them. Edward didn't even flinch or show any sign of noticing what I had done. There was something wrong.

"I'm sorry young friend, but I must ask why you would want such a thing?" Aro asked confusion written all over his face.

Edward's head snapped up, he must have realised he could no longer hear the thoughts of the three men he was confronting. "I lost someone, someone I cannot live without" he sighed. I could hear the pain saturating his voice and all I wanted was to wrap my arms around him and tell him everything would be ok. Caius and Marcus reached out to touch Aro's hands on either side.

"I agree brothers" Aro turned to them then back to Edward. "My brothers and I do not want to kill you Edward we think you would be a great edition to our family"

"I'm sorry Aro but I came only for this favour and if you will not give it to me I will find another way"

"First Edward I would like to hear the story and why you feel the reason to do this maybe there is something I can do" I could just see Edward rolling his eyes but he still stepped forward to take Aro's hand. They stood there in silence for what seemed like years. Aro's head snapped up and his eyes locked with mine for a second and I could see the accusation in them. I had never told Aro of my past but now he knew it all. "I know that you not hearing our thoughts is troubling you Edward but we have a new talent who has proved very useful and I have a feeling you know of her" Aro gestured towards me in the same moment Edward turned and my eyes meet his.

I dropped my shield unable to hold it up, his eyes were full of light and it was hard to look at him. He was my life my everything or at least he used to be. I had Ej now and he loved me just as much as I loved him Edward no longer loved me the way I still loved him.

"Bella?..." He whispered brokenly. I couldn't handle it, I ran from the room.

**Ok, what do you think? **

**It's a bit short I know, but I wanted to start the next chapter from here. I dont think I will make the story very long wen Bella and Edward are back together I think that will be it. I know its short but thats the part I got stuck at the first time.**

**I'm going to see New Moon tomorrow yay!!!**

**Review please…**

**.xOx **


	5. Aunty Alice 4

**Aunty Alice…**

**BPOV**

I couldn't take this, I moved as fast as possible to find Ej I had to find somewhere away from here where he wouldn't find me.

"Momma!" Ej yelled as he jumped up and down on the spot.

"Hey baby, how do you feel about going home early today?" I was still breathing raggedly from the emotions flooding through me.

"Of course momma, can we play baseball in the backyard again?" He was so innocent. I was so afraid I was going to hurt him, by keeping his father from him but I just didn't want Edward to give up on Ej the way he did with me. Ej deserved better and I was not going to let Edward hurt him.

I picked him up and placed him on my back, we made our way through the underground drains and tunnels at vampire speed. I came up right behind our house, Ej and I lived away from people but still pretty close to the Volturi. Just outside the city walls our house was situated hidden in trees, it was a small cottage it was home for us.

Ej was pretty fast, he squirmed out of my hold and landed gracefully on his feet rushing into the house to grab his bat and ball. I strolled into the backyard to see him waiting patiently for me on my chair on the deck. We passed the ball back and forth for a long time and I was finally starting to forget my run in with Edward when a knock at the door started me panicking again.

"I'll get it" Ej sprinted into the house before I could stop him, I followed him in a second later to see him talking to the person at the door. I recognised them immediately.

"Hey, bubs could you go play in your room for a while so mummy can talk to her guest." He sauntered off and I turned to look at the shocked face of Alice her eyes following Ej down the hall.

"Hi Alice" I greeted her timidly.

"Bella!" she screamed excitedly.

"Yeah? Who else?" I laughed at her overly excited face.

She pulled me into a vice like hug and I patted her back lightly feeling a bit uncomfortable.

"Wait. Who was that kid?" She asked letting me go with a perplexed expression on her face.

"That kid. Is Ej my son" I said through my teeth. I couldn't believe this 'that kid' did she just not see the resemblance or was she trying to piss me off.

"But how you're… You're a vampire, vampires can't have kids."

"I had Ej when I was human, Alice" I sighed.

"But he's like two or three, right? Were you keeping a kid from us while we were in Forks?"

"No he's half Vampire" I let her absorb this for a few seconds before continuing. "He grows much faster than a human child but still has human traits, like eating and sleeping and he has a pulse. It's a bit faster than a humans so his temperatures a lot warmer that all"

"Wow" she was shocked into silence which was strange for Alice, suddenly she got all happy and boisterous on me. "So, who's the father?"

"Oh my gosh, Alice you have to be kidding me… who do you think the father is?" I tried to make my voice sarcastic but it was hard with all the anger I was feeling at this moment.

"Wait you mean I've had a nephew for like 7 months and haven't even bought him one outfit?" trust Alice to think about shopping at a moment like this. "I have to go, I will bee back in like 20 minutes" She disappeared out the door.

I was still kind of dazed and confused by the conversation I had just had and I slowly made my way to Ej's room. I stood in the doorway watching him play happily with his toys and I couldn't help thinking it might be better to run for it now.

"Hey, momma are you ok?" he looked up at me confused.

"I'm fine baby" I tried to reassure him.

"What's wrong momma?" my lying capabilities hadn't improved on my becoming a vampire I couldn't even lie to my own son convincingly.

"It's nothing bubs, don't worry" he gave up reluctantly and I sat down on the floor next to him as he played.

I was honestly scared to open the door when once again Alice knocked on the door.

"Stay here please, bubs" I begged walking out of his room.

"Ok momma I will" he continued to play.

I slid the door open slowly and there she was smiling uncontrollably at me this time she held a small bag which had some sort of designer label on it.

"So, can I see my little nephew now?" I sighed and allowed her to come in.

"Ej, I've got someone for you to meet" I called. He ran excitedly into the lounge and smiled happily at Alice.

"Hello, my name is Edward it's nice to meet you" he stretched out his hand towards her and she smiled back.

"Hello Edward, I'm Alice" She shook his hand and then lifted the bag in her hand up to shake it. "I've got a present for you" she looked like a kid on Christmas where as Ej was apprehensive he looked to me and I gave him a reassuring look.

"Ej this is your Aunty Alice" Alice's smile just got impossibly bigger when I said the words and she handed Ej the bag.

Ej looked inside and pulled out a box with a strange looking toy inside. "Wow, thank you so much aunty Alice, it's awesome" and he jumped up to hug her.

"Now I want to know everything there is to know about my little nephew before I have to leave ok" The walked away together towards Ej's room and I followed along to see how it would go. Ej had a habit of asking hard questions.

And before I even made it to the room he asked one of those questions "aunty Alice do you know my dad?" Alice seemed stuck for words and I had no idea what to say either, she went for honesty.

"Yes I do, he's my brother that's why I'm your Aunty" He let go of her hand and stared her down the anger on his face was clear.

"Why didn't he come to see me then?" he folded his arms across his chest.

"I don't know" she sighed. I decided to step in then.

"Ej don't talk to your Aunty Alice like that, go to room and don't come out until your ready to apologise" I pointed him to his room and he stormed off. I grabbed Alice by the hand and dragged her to the kitchen so I could start on dinner.

"What was that?" I asked, I radiating frustration and Alice could see it she looked generally scared.

"I don't …know…I just had no choice…it was like he was telling me in my head I had to tell him the truth and then I just did" I sighed Aro had told me about Ej's gift but I didn't think much of it as it never affected me with my shield.

"Sorry Alice, I didn't mean to take my anger out on you, its just talking about _him_ is a sensitive topic. Ej kind of has a gift… He can get into your head, make you give him his way I forget that sometimes, sorry"

"It's ok Bella I know it must be hard for you" she hugged me tightly.

"You have no idea what it was like for me Alice" I sighed.

"Momma" Ej was looking at the ground I knew he felt bad. "I'm sorry Aunty Alice" Alice pretended to deliberate for a second before bending down to his level and smiling.

"Apology accepted, now come hug your aunty" Alice pulled him into a hug.

"Now Ej, I've told you about messing with people's minds" I said in a scolding tone.

"I'm sorry momma I just wanted to know"

"I know its ok that you wanted to know about your dad, but you could have asked me"

"No momma, I couldn't you get so upset when I talk about him" he was probably right but I hoped I wasn't that obvious.

"Ok, I know why don't you take aunty Alice to your room and you can ask her all the questions you want while I make dinner"

"Thank you Momma" he ran over to hug me and I scooped him up in my arms.

I made dinner taking my time to let Ej talk with Alice longer and then there was another knock at the door.

"Hello" I greeted as opened the door, I was about to slam it in his face when he put his hand out to stop me.

"Bella please I need to talk to you" he had a pained look in his eyes and I felt sorry for him.

"Fine, what do you want-"

He cut me off suddenly, "Alice is here isn't she?" he was angry.

"Yes she is and what does that have to do with you?" I spat. I quickly pushed my shield out and around Alice and Ej in the other room.

Edwards head snapped back to me, "What are you hiding from me Bella?"

"Nothing. Will you please leave?"

"No. Bella I need to talk to you" He looked at me pleadingly.

"Then talk" I snapped back. I don't know what made me angry, it just felt like he deserved it he didn't love me I know maybe I was just in a bad mood.

"I love you Bella, I need you and I never should have left-"

"Don't Edward, just stop. Alice has already told you hasn't she?"

"What has Alice told me?"

"About Ej I know you already know" I looked down.

"Ej…" speak of the devil… Ej came running around the corner hearing his name but he came to a screeching halt at the door.

"Momma who's this?" he asked, Alice was one step behind him. I glared at Alice a sign that I wanted her to take Ej out.

"Um, Ej can you come with me for a second I think your mum want to talk alone" he followed her out still staring at Edward.

"Who? What? How?" Edward stuttered "why did he call you momma?" finally deciding on the question he most wanted an answer to.

"Edward" his name burnt my throat on its way out. "That was Ej, my son"

"But how…vampires…can't…Rosalie would have found away…"

"Edward…" I continued to tell him exactly what I told Alice.

"Why didn't Alice see you? I would have come to find you sooner"

"I don't know why Alice didn't see me but what do you care you don't love me"

"Wait, I'm a father?" it just seemed to have sunk in.

"Yes. Edward you are."

"C'mon Ej you can come meet him now!" I called letting down my shield.

Ej came running full throttle and stopping at the door to look Edward up and down. I couldn't describe the gleam in Edward's eye, he was so happy it was tangible.

"Hello my name is Edward, who are you?" Ej said politely. Edward looked at me for permission.

"Ej this, this is your father Edward" Ej just stared blankly at Edward. But when he finally spoke he seemed guarded.

"Huh? That's my name too" he looked at Edward with questions in his eyes threatening to spill over.

"Yeah, that was my fathers name as well" Edward smirked at me.

"Oh, that's cool…" I could see that Ej was dying to interrogate Edward so I excused myself.

"I'll go and finish your dinner bubs so you can talk to your dad" I walked off to the kitchen, Alice came with me.

**Ok, I couldn't think of an appropriate toy for Alice to give him none of the toys I came up with fit him properly so I guess you can let your imagination run wild on that one. This is the longest chapter so far. Don't get angry about how Bella reacts but remember she's trying to protect her son and she's still a newborn and her emotions are a bit loopy.**

**New Moon was a-mazing, hope you all get to see it. The only bad point was the VOLVO, they took it away its like murder. Oh well it was still so cool. Way better than the first!!!!**

**Please review. Hope you liked it.**

**.xOx**


	6. I love you 5

**I love you…**

**BPOV**

Alice and I talked all night and into the early hours of the morning. I decided I should check on Ej and Edward to see if Ej had made it to bed for the night.

I slowly peeked through the door to find Ej lying with his eyes closed but his lips still moving and Edward was stretched out beside him. It was the most gorgeous sight I had ever seen Edward was staring at Ej intently and he hadn't even realized I was watching him. Edward looked up as I tried to close the door and leave them to their moment.

"Bella, can I talk to you?" he stood and walked towards me gazing up at me through his impossibly long lashes. It was the same expressing I had seen on Ej when he wanted something he knew he would get in trouble for.

"Fine" I sighed stepping out into the hallway with Edward behind me. I leaned against the wall and waited for him to say what ever he wanted to.

"Bella I…I was wrong I should have never left you that day in the woods. But you have to know I left to keep you safe I knew what I had done to you how much I was hurting you keeping you so close to my world…" after his shaky beginning his words were flowing more easily.

"What are you talking about? You left because you finally realized I wasn't what you" I jabbed my finger at him. "Wanted, I was all wrong for you. I know that now" I looked at my feet.

"No, Bella…" his voice cracked, he put his finger under my chin forcing me to look at him. "I love you" I could see it in his eyes, he was telling the truth but there was no way this could be happening, no he didn't love me. He loved Ej.

"No. stop it Edward you don't love me. You're just overwhelmed because you have a son, you love him not me you want what's best for him, but I won't keep him from you Edward. You can see him as much as you like…just don't-don't do this to me."

He was speechless I took this moment to walk away. He suddenly grabbed my hand and tried to pull me back to him, I let him not sure what he was doing. He placed his hands on either side of my face and as much as I new I could get out of his grasp the less faithful side of my brain didn't want to move. I was home. He pushed his lips to mine and kissed me roughly trying to show me how he was feeling, his arms wound around my waist and fingers laced into his hair. I knew this was stupid, it wouldn't help anything but it just felt right. I pulled away, breathing heavily.

"Bella… I love you truly I do, I left you that day because I didn't to hurt you anymore…I could see it all Bella having you so close to my world I was hurting you…I thought that leaving would be best so you could have a happy human life." Anger rocked through me. I couldn't believe him I wasn't a child.

"I can't believe you Edward…you didn't think that maybe I had a different view on what was safe for me and what wasn't. You just treat me like a child you take away my choice…I loved you Edward I-I trusted you and you you…" he could see the anger burning in my eyes, he flinched back from me. A hurt and pained expression crossed his face.

"So you don't love me?" he whispered brokenly.

"Edward you betrayed my trust, I-I'm just not sure at the moment it's all too much for me please just leave" I sighed. Edward hung his head and sauntered out of the house.

I walked back into the sitting room, Alice looked extremely sad.

"Bella…I understand if your angry at Edward you have every right to be…But you're not going to keep Ej away from us are you?" she pouted at me.

"Aw…Alice" I sat down next to her and wrapped my arms around her tiny body. "I would never do that to you"

"Thank you Bella" she hugged me tightly and snuggled into my embrace. We stayed like that for an immeasurable amount of time I could see the warm sun creeping in the window.

"Momma?" Ej was standing in the hall rubbing his eyes.

"I'm in here baby" I called towards him. He wondered sleepily into our sitting room.

I got up from the couch and made Ej his breakfast.

"Bubs, how do you feel about spending the day with Aunty Alice?" I asked while I washed the dishes.

"That sounds fun momma. Are you going to see Grandpa Aro?"

"Yeah, but I will be back later. Maybe Aunty Alice can get a hold of your dad and he can come see you for the day too." I offered heading to my room to get changed.

EPOV

_She just needs time_… I chanted over and over.

After being rejected by Bella I went back into the same state I was in when I left her in Forks, I was useless; I just curled up into a ball and let the pain take me.

I wanted so badly to go back to the Volturi and I ask them to kill me but I had Ej now to think about too, if I left again it would hurt him so much and I couldn't stand myself if I was the cause of that. It was so hard to get my head around the fact that I was a father. _I was a father_.

Aro had been so damn smug that first time I had asked him, he knew it all and when Bella ran he made me stay saying if I followed her now she would never come back to me. How could Aro think he knew my Bella better than myself? I suppose she was no longer my Bella I had hurt her to much I was probably the worst person in the world. I felt disgusting.

I pulled out my cell phone and dialed Carlisle's number; he would know what to do.

"Hello Edward? Is that you?"

"Yes" was all I managed before breaking down and telling him everything. He was shocked to say the least but still told me what I had to do. Alice rang only seconds after I ended my call to Carlisle.

"Edward get over here, you've got a whole day sorted out for you and your son"

Alice had a full day planned for us we played baseball for most of the morning just the two of us. Alice meet us around lunch when we went out for a picnic and Ej kept forcing food at me and Alice just laughed while I swallowed it grimacing the whole time. This picture was still incomplete we needed Bella without her it wasn't right; knowing she was so close but I was unable to touch her was killing me. I needed her. I wanted her. I knew it was wrong after all I had done to her I wouldn't be surprised if she never wanted to see me ever again.

We were outside Bella's house and I decided I needed to talk to Alice.

"Alice what are you doing here?" I said through my clenched teeth it was too quiet for Ej to hear.

"I'm here because you keep screwing up your chances with Bella. And Edward this isn't just about you anymore, I love Bella too this has been hard for all of us and I'm not going to suffer because of your stupid mistakes anymore." I was shocked into silence after that.

I went to drop Ej at Bella's by myself hoping I would get a chance to speak with her. I knocked on her door and she opened it.

"Bella please…I can't live without you just please" I begged. Ej was in bed and I had waited until he was asleep like Bella had asked.

"Edward Why are you doing this to me?" she put her hand over her eyes and sighed loudly.

"I love you Bella, I would do anything to get you back" I pleaded further.

"Please Edward stop I know you love me and I love you too…just stop beating yourself up over this it's not your fault and I'm sorry I got angry with you yesterday"

I kissed her passionately trying to show her what I was feeling, we quickly deepened the kiss. _She loved me…she loved me…_ I was sure that if I wasn't as controlled as I am now that I would have been jumping up and down like a kid at Christmas.

"Momma, what's going on?" Ej asked. We were on our way to the Volturi headquarters; where Aro was awaiting the arrival of the rest of the Cullen's. Alice and Edward were going to pick them up claiming I needed to prepare Ej for the meeting. Aro was overly excited about seeing his old friend again.

Aro helped the day Edward came back, I told him all about what had happened in forks and he told me 'not to give up on love' cheesy huh? But that's Aro. I knew it would be a long time before I trusted Edward again but that didn't mean I had to block him from my life.

"Well…Baby we are going to meet your other Grandparents" I answered happily. Ej had taken to calling Aro Grandpa and all the other members of the Volturi were his uncles and aunts, none of them really cared he had them all wrapped around his little finger.

We stood outside the main door; I could hear voices inside that were very familiar, I was so nervous it wasn't even funny. "Ok let's go bubs" I let out the breath I was holding. I held his hand tightly in mine and we walked into the room together.

"Ej I would like you to meet my family" Edward said coming over to us. "This is your Granddad and Grandma, Esme and Carlisle; your uncles Emmett and Jasper and your other aunty, Rosalie." He pointed to them all as he said their names. Esme looked close to tears as she sized up Ej.

"Ej introduce yourself" I whispered in his ear.

"Oh, I'm Edward it's nice to meet you all" his eyes became huge as he moved down the line and then when he got to Emmett he smirked up at him tauntingly.

"Hey, little man, what's got you so happy?" Emmett said.

"Oh nothing I was just wondering if you felt like having a wrestling match with me, I've beaten everyone around here so its fun to have some new competition" his voice was so sweet it would have been impossible for someone like Emmett to resist. Little did Emmett know Ej was actually really strong, not as strong as Emmett or Felix but still he was only the size of a two and half year old. Edward tried not to laugh when I guess he saw Ej's previous victories. Emmett flexed and swung Ej up onto his shoulder.

"So where do we go little man?" He asked looking back at Ej's face.

"Down the hall and it's the first left" I answered for him. They waved goodbye and exited the room. Rosalie huffed and we all focused our attention on her.

"What?...I'm just pissed, cause I get a miracle nephew and Emmett walks off with him just like that" she snapped her fingers for emphasis.

"Aw it's ok Rose, they'll be back in like one minute fighting over who won" Edward laughed.

And surprise surprise they did come back after about 40 seconds Ej running in with a smug look on his face and Emmett right behind him muttering about it being unfair. We all laughed uncontrollably at his pouty expressing he was never going to live this one down.

"So, Ej what do you like?" Rosalie bent down to his level and smiled warmly at him. Esme and Carlisle were still in some kind of shocked state but then Esme appeared at my side and pulled me into a loving hug.

"Thank you Bella, I've missed you so much…thank you for everything…for-for bringing Edward back to life for giving us Ej for everything. Thank you" I hugged her back and patted her back lightly.

Ej, Rosalie and Emmett were sitting cross legged on the floor talking and Jasper continued to sneak closer to them and Carlisle watched them animatedly from the beside me.

**So what do you think did she give in to easily or was he justified in her anger before? Review and tell me.**

**Carlisle and the others will come into the story later they have only just found out about Bella and Ej and they probably think Edwards gone insane. **

**Oh and Alice couldn't see Bella cause she cant see Ej like in BD, but she found Bella cause she could see Edward going to look for her and she see's Edward a lot clearer cause she's so in tuned to him.**

**.xOx**


	7. Boo!

**Boo! **

_1 week later…_

Edward had taken me on a few dates and they were really romantic, he spent as much time as possible with Ej and me during the day the rest of the Cullen's were taking him out and to be honest I think Edward was trying to make up for the last 7 months.

We just put Ej in bed it was the only time that we insisted it was only the three of us. I sat down on the couch and Edward sat next to me, we didn't talk and it was kind of nice to just sit.

"Bella…if I asked you to come with us to Oregon, I'm not going to leave without you but I would really like to start our own life…" He trailed off.

"Yes" I whispered almost too quietly to hear.

"What?" he snapped his head up to look at me.

"Yes" I repeated a little louder. He picked me up and spun me around, kissing me squarely on the lips.

"I love you" he vowed when we finally parted. I kissed him again but it must've been too hard because we feel back onto the couch me straddling his waste and him staring at me wide eyed.

"Sorry, I forgot to hold back" I giggled and tried to get off of his chest, he wasn't having that and he grabbed my face in his hands and pressed my lips to his roughly. Our lips moved together and I ran my tongue along his bottom lip asking for entrance he opened his mouth and our tongues battled for dominance. I pulled away breathless, I tried again to move but he grabbed my hands and wrapped them in one of his holding them to his chest.

"You're not going anywhere" he chuckled darkly.

"Oh, really?" I twisted my hand quickly and his hands loosened just enough for me to free one of my hands. "Because I think I am" I giggled and at vampire speed I freed myself completely and took off into the night.

"Bella?" He came running out of the house he must have been following my scent because he was following me through the trees. "Come out, come out where ever you are?"

I leapt up into the trees and waited till he was below me, he stopped and sniffed the air realizing my trail had stopped. "Boo!" I jumped out of the tree and landed lightly to my feet before jumping onto his back and whispering in his ear. "Gotcha" he pulled me around to face him holding me bridal style and pushing his lips to mine. We didn't come up for air for almost 10 minutes when Edward moved his face away from mine.

"You know you are so sexy it's just not funny" He murmured silkily.

"Aro, I have something I need to ask you" I said walking slowly into his office.

"And what is that dear child?" he opened his arms to me; I hugged him and kissed his cheeks.

"Aro I want to leave, to go with Edward and the Cullen's"

"Are you sure about this Bella?" he was concerned for me.

"Yes, Aro I am" I answered surely.

"Bella I won't hold you here against your will, you can leave, but please Bella come back and see us as much as you can. I want to see how this boy grows how it all works out, I know he is no harm to our secrecy or anything else but I am still very curious."

"Thank you so much Aro. Thank you…Thank you" I ran as fast as I could from the castle wanting to tell Edward the good news.

EPOV

Emmett, Jasper and I were going to take Ej out for a game of base when she came tearing down the hallway, but stopped right in front of me before jumping up into my arms wrapping her legs around my waist and kissing me with such force it was hard to believe I didn't fall over.

"Uncle Em! I can't see!" Ej shouted.

"You don't want to see this kid, its pretty grouse. Just remember girls have cuitties." I pulled back and Bella slid down till her feet touched the floor.

"Is that a yes?" I asked excited.

"Yes" she answered.

"What's going on?" Ej asked confused.

"Bubs, what would you say to us being a real family, me, you and mum. How does that sound?" I bent down to his level when Em let him see again. He wrapped his arms around my neck and I hugged him back.

"Awesome! What's the catch?" he sounded so unsure that I was telling him the truth.

"Well, unless you count living with uncle Em as bad, everything's going to be great." Bella added in laughing.

"Hey, I'm not that bad am I little man?" Emmett asked Ej, ruffling his already messy hair.

"Yip, you are" he said before taking off running.

"I'll get you, you little monkey!"

"So, you ok with having to be the mother of two kids instead of just one?" I asked her jokingly.

"Of course, I think Ej would benefit heaps from having a big brother plus we can hit Emmett if he's naughty" she giggled it was so cute how she did that.

Before I knew it I had her pressed up against the wall and I was forcing her lips open, she kissed me back and I don't know how long we were there but we did eventually pull apart.

We packed up Ej's things and hers too, even though we both knew Alice would have her a brand new closet as soon as we decided on a new house to live in.

_Oregon, Portland…_

We found the most amazing house, it was well out of the main part of the city and right next to another huge Cullen type mansion, Edward and I decided we would pose as Esme's nephew and his girlfriend while Carlisle worked at the nearest hospital and Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie went to a university still posing as Carlisle and Esme's adopted children. The city was big enough that no one would think to question our story and I decided to take one English literature night course and Edward took a medical course.

_THE END..._

**Tear... Ok, i know its short and there was more to it in the other story but i think it ends well here i was having a lot of trouble trying to write more...but who knows maybe i will carry it on i'm not sure yet. What do you think? Review please! **

**I don't own anything it all belongs to SM.**

**.xOx**


End file.
